Large companies, corporations, and businesses can be located within different states of the United States of America and even within diverse countries. As such, these type of business organizations may occasionally have to file divergent kinds of reports with different state and/or country governments. For example, these reports may include tax collection reports or human resource reports. Sometimes, governing bodies may each provide an electronic example of each type of form that is acceptable to filed with it. In this manner, these governing bodies indicate the specific layout of each form they will accept when submitted.
In order for a company to satisfy the governing bodies it is under the jurisdiction of, the company (or an outside vendor) usually exerts a significant amount of time and effort in order to produce electronic forms that replicate the original exemplary forms provided by each of the governing bodies. One reason for exerting all of this time and effort is that if these replica forms are not close enough to the original forms, each of the governing bodies may reject them as unacceptable resulting in exerting additional time and effort to correct the rejected forms.
The present invention may address one or more of the above issues.